A New Life
by TLN
Summary: L'histoire commence là où Scarlett se termine...


**"A new life..."**

Ca avait été facile d'éviter les regards durant leur fuite vers Trim, en partie graçe à l'aide offerte par Graaine, comme Scarlett l'avait esperé. Ils avaient rejoint son cottage aux premières heures du jour et ni Scarlett, ni Cat ne furent surprises de voir la vieille femme les attendre à l'orée du boreen. Sans dire un mot, elle les fit entrer dans son cottage, trois tasses fumantes attendant leurs visiteurs. Scarlett surprit le regard de Rhett avec amusement. Il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il lui faudrait réapprendre à la connaitre, et se faire conduire par elle dans une maison perdue en pleine foret auprès d'une étrange hermite était sans doute pour lui la meilleure manière de commencer. Voyant son sourire il lui rendit, observant ensuite Cat quitter ses bras avec agilité pour rejoindre la table où Graaine les invitaient.

"Dara a suivi mon conseil, ça a toujours été une bonne petite."

Une nouvelle fois, Rhett fronça les sourcils pour manifester son étonnement et, son incompréhension. Mais avant que Scarlett ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Cat prit la parole:

"Je suis Dara, en irlandais, comme Ree mon poney. Graaine m'apelle comme ça parce que je suis forte comme un chêne."

Scarlett ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire, et pour la première fois elle vit Graaine partager sa joie et lui sourire comme sa grand-mère O'Hara l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Un souvenir qui lui aurait brisé le coeur si elle n'avait pas eu sa fille et l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses cotés.  
Elle allait devoir quitter l'Irlande, quitter ces racines qu'elle avait cultivé, fait renaitre en leur donnant sa sueur et son sang, une pensée supportable lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur sa plus grande victoire... Elle continuerait de cultiver ses racines, les nouvelles. Même si ses origines étaient comme une mère pour elle, elle avait finalement comprit qu'elle ne partageait pas comme son père, la nostalgie de ce qui était et ne serait plus. Malgré toutes les années passées à repenser à sa jeunesse perdue, avant la guerre... Avant Rhett. Pour elle, la vie avait commencé lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert les yeux, lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à être elle-même et aimée pour ça, sans questionnement ni reproches. Comme sa famille Irlandaise l'avait fait par la suite. Mais si le choix devait être fait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun regret, "Ta place est avec moi," lui avait-t-il dit. Elle l'était.

L'attirant doucement par le bras, elle le fit s'asseoir près de leur fille, écoutant la vieille femme réciter quelque prière en gaelique, puis poser son regard sur Rhett:

"Il fallait deux parents possédant une grande force pour que Dara puisse voir le jour, je le comprends d'autant plus aujourd'hui."

Rhett et Scarlett échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent leur attention sur Cat, dont on voyait qu'elle s'interdisait de poser la question qu'avait amené la reflexion de la vieille dame. Puis finalement, désarmant les adultes, elle fit une petite grimaçe, mécontente:

"Cat est forte toute seule!"

Ses parents se mirent à rire doucement, rassurés de pouvoir retarder encore un peu le temps des explications. Même si Scarlett se sentait un devoir d'apprendre à Rhett quelques nouveaux détails à propos de sa petite fille et de son caractère bien trempé:

"Cat est aussi indépendante qu'un chat, et très forte aussi. N'est-ce pas mon ange?"

Rhett ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec toute la fierté paternelle dont il était capable, mais aussi, avec une admiration sans bornes pour la femme de sa vie, qui semblait être consumée par un amour brulant pour son enfant, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant... Même pour Bonnie. Comment ne pas repenser à leur tendre Bonnie lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur cette petite fille sans peur, sa petite fille? Mais il ne voulait pas étouffer Cat avec le souvenir de Bonnie, quand bien même celle çi lui ressemblerait autant qu'il le pensait. Elle était Cat, Kitty Cat O'Hara, sa petite fille de 4 ans qu'il connaissait depuis à peine plus de quelques heures, et il l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde. Prêt à tuer pour la protéger de tout danger, prêt à tout pour réparer les erreurs commises qui l'avaient privé d'elle et de sa mère pendant toutes ces années. Il l'écoutait parler d'elle avec une attention toute particulière, comme si le temps s'était arreté et que tout danger était écarté.. Alors qu'il était encore à leur porte.

"... Mais lorsqu'elle est en colère, elle ne parle d'elle qu'à la troisième personne!"

Voyant la mine renfrognée de Cat devant ces taquineries, Rhett prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le cottage, s'adressant à sa fille avec un sourire amusé:

"Ta maman est jalouse, elle aimerait pouvoir faire pareil; mais c'est quelquechose que seules les petites filles ont le droit de faire sans attirer les regards sur elles."

Souriant à son tour, Scarlett mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Rhett en grimaçant, ajoutant à l'intention de Cat:

"Ne l'écoute pas mon bébé, et viens faire un calin à maman"

Ce à quoi Cat répondit avec l'un de ses regards extrèmement sérieux, accordant à sa mère l'immense faveur de rejoindre ses bras, fatigue aidant. Scarlett, satisfaite, passa la main dans les longs cheveux noirs et emmelés de sa petite fille avec tendresse, toutes deux couvertes par le regard aimant de Rhett, lui même observé par Graaine avec une attention toute particulière.

"L'attente en valait la peine."

La vieille dame n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais l'ambiguité de ses propos firent tourner les regards vers elle:

"Que voulez vous dire Graaine?"

La vieille dame sourit:

"La première fois que je vous ai vue, il y a longtemps maintenant, vous aviez posé votre joue contre la tour pour entendre quels secrets elle pouvait receler. Vous étiez en quète de réponses, Dara était encore dans vos entrailles, et vous esperiez le retour de son père. Ce jour là, j'ai vu dans le ciel de Ballyhara les flammes s'élever, et la tour vous protéger. Réunis. Votre force décuplée par cette réunion; je peux la sentir maintenant. C'est un homme puissant, et cette puissance brule pour vous."

Rhett, silencieux, essayait de faire preuve de scepticisme; mais devant l'expression de Scarlett, absorbée par le discours de la vieille dame, il se laissa emporter par ses mots lui aussi... Encore et toujours surprit par les changements opérés chez sa femme. Son ex-femme... Non... Sa femme, il fallait qu'il l'épouse encore une fois, cette fois pour tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et rien pour l'entraver. Mais les mots de Graaine étaient une nouvelle fois dangereux, si Cat venait à comprendre leur sens; et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle en soit capable. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il la vit profondément endormie, bercée par sa mère. Un nouveau sourire apparaissant inconsciamment sur ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai Graaine... Ca en valait la peine. Même si il nous faut fuir comme des malpropres aujourd'hui..."

"Ca n'a rien de nouveau mon chou, non?"

Le ton sarcastique de Rhett résonna dans les oreille de Scarlett comme une mélodie familière, tellement agréable qu'elle aurait pu lui sauter au cou dans l'instant.

"Effectivement... Même si j'ose éspérer que cette fois çi tu ne m'abandonneras pas au milieu des flammes pour rejoindre la cause des Fenians."

Il rit de la même manière familière, rassurante qu'autrefois, créant de nouveau chez Scarlett la sensation d'être chez elle, heureuse, sereine. Mais elle savait que le temps leur était compté, s'ils voulaient rejoindre Trim, puis Dublin, et Galway... Puis... Elle y penserait plus tard. Il leur fallait se mettre à l'abri pour penser.

"Graaine, savez vous comment nous pourrions rejoindre Trim sans être vus?"

La vieille dame se rapprocha de Scarlett comme si elle allait tenir des propos conspirateurs, et bientôt; ils furent installés dans un train en direction de Galway... que tous deux avaient quitté la veille durant l'après midi. Avec l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Cat endormie dans les bras de sa mère comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un siècle:

"Elle a toujours été forte, elle n'a jamais eu peur de rien; comme Bonnie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle se sait suffisament protégée pour pouvoir baisser totalement sa garde. Parce que tu es là."

Rhett, ses longues jambes étendues jusqu'au siège vide leur faisant face dans leur compartiment, sourit avec satisfaction, mais aussi incrédulité:

"J'aimerais pouvoir me sentir flatté d'entendre ça, mais je pense qu'elle se sent avant tout protegée dans les bras de sa mère, mon amour."

Scarlett sourit, plissant son nez avec malice:

"Dans les bras de sa mère qui se sent protegée dans les bras de son père."

Une nouvelle fois, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Rhett, elle sentit raisonner dans sa poitrine son inimitable rire... Si masculin, si sur de lui. Oui, si leur fille se sentait protegée, c'etait avant tout parce qu'elle savait que sa mère l'était.

"C'est une théorie satisfaisante."

Il ajouta à sa réponse un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de Scarlett, avant de reprendre:

"Est-ce que tu veux me ré-épouser Scarlett?"

Fronçant les sourcils avec délice, elle releva les yeux vers lui avec à l'esprit l'idée de la taquiner un peu, juste un peu... Comme ce fut le cas lors de sa première demande.

"Oh Rhett Butler, vous savez pourtant que je suis déjà engagée auprès d'un autre homme!!"

Le regard noir de Rhett pénétra le sien avec amusemenent mais il ne parvint pas à réprimer ce que Scarlett identifia immédiatement comme étant de la jalousie. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle parvenait à lire en lui comme elle avait rêvé de le faire depuis toujours -dans l'espoir d'avoir le dessus lors de leurs multiples confrontations- mais à cet instant elle se sentait désolée d'avoir provoquée chez lui ce sentiment:

"Pardonne moi..."

Des excuses inattendues provoquant aussitôt le rire de Rhett, et l'enervement de Scarlett:

"Quoi?"

"Mon amour... Je te connais depuis combien de temps? Quinze longues années? Et c'est la première fois que je t'entends présenter tes excuses pour quelque chose que tu as dit."

C'était vrai, à chaque fois, depuis toujours, elle avait joué la surenchère. Si il cherchait à jouer avec elle, elle cherchait à lui faire du mal, et jamais Ô grand jamais! N'aurait-elle demandé pardon pour avoir heurté ses sentiments, par peur de paraitre faible. Cette verité la fit rire de bon coeur:

"J'ai vraiment changé alors... Est-ce que tu m'aimeras quand même?"

"Je t'aimais déjà quand tu étais impossible; comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer maintenant?"

Un mouvement de Cat dans son sommeil interrompit la conversation un instant, puis les deux parents observant leur enfant avec amour reprirent finalement; Rhett ne résistant pas à la tentation de mentionner Fenton:

"Est-ce que Cat appréciait Fenton?"

Scarlett grimaça pour signifier son ignorance:

"Je ne sais pas. Cat... observe beaucoup, elle suit son instinct. Elle ne l'a pas assez vu pour s'être attaché à lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai dépprécié. Il savait se montrer civilisé quand il voulait. Pendant longtemps j'ai crû voir en lui un peu de toi. Sa manière de jouer avec moi, de ne pas me laisser prendre le dessus... La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai crû que c'était toi. Mais ce n'était qu'en surface. J'avais tellement mal, de savoir que tu allais avoir un enfant... J'ai voulu..."

Rhett, voulant lui éviter de revenir sur des instants douloureux, posa son nez contre ses cheveux:

"Shhh, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant."

Mais Scarlett ne voulait plus taire ses sentiments, lui cacher. Cela avait été la source de tellement de malentendus entre eux durant toutes ces années, elle ne reproduirait plus jamais l'erreur:

"Non chéri... Je ne veux plus que tu ignores quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que tu saches."

Après un acquiesement, elle reprit:

"Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en acceptant sa demande, et surtout pas après qu'il m'ai froidement expliqué qu'il attendait de moi un héritier dont le sang serait renforcé par mon rang de "paysanne", et que je me devais d'accepter si je voulais que Cat puisse un jour accéder à un autre rang que celui de "batarde"..."

Apuyant les syllabes de chacune des insultes dont l'avait gratifié Frenton, Scarlett espérait biensur provoquer chez Rhett un sentiment de possessive vengeance, ce qui, elle le vit dans ses yeux, fut immédiat.

"... Quand j'ai accepté, j'ai accepté pour lui faire du mal à lui. Pour me venger de lui, de ce qu'il avait pu dire de ma fille. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est sans doute un de mes traits de caractère qui ne pourra jamais changer."

Même si il rit devant l'aveu de Scarlett, Rhett ne parvint pas à faire le lien entre la demande et l'interet de Scarlett d'accepter pour se venger de Fenton. Un élément manquant... Un élément que Scarlett ne tenait pas encore à lui révéler, par peur de lui faire du mal. Elle n'aurait jamais pu donner d'héritier à Frenton, comme elle n'en donnerait plus à Rhett. Cependant, il ne posa pas la question, la laissant se confier pendant un long moment.

"... Colum m'en a tellement voulu. Pourtant il n'a pas cessé de m'aimer... Si j'avais su que cette décision provoquerait ce qui s'est produit à Ballyhara..."

Elle se tut un instant pour penser à Colum, à Kathleen, à Mrs Fitz... Tous ces gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle savait... Elle sentait que Colum n'avait pas survécu, et cette pensée lui écorchait le coeur. Son frère... son meilleur ami. L'idée fit naitre des larmes aux coins de ses yeux; ce que Rhett vit immédiatement, la resserrant contre lui avec amour:

"Je sais qu'il est mort... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire aurevoir."

Les larmes coulèrent, sa voix brisée. Mais elle se retint d'éclater en sanglot pour préserver le sommeil de Cat, appuyant son nez dans le cou de Rhett pour s'imprégner de son odeur, si rassurante. Puis sa voix, profonde, qu'elle sentait vibrer contre son visage se fit entendre:

"Parle moi de lui."

Elle renifla avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage:

"Colum O'Hara, le père Colum O'Hara. Mon cousin, un des hommes les plus admirables que j'ai rencontré. Il est apparu dans ma vie quand j'avais tellement besoin de quelqun qui ne me jugerait pas, qui m'écouterait comme tu le faisais, sans désapprouver. Il m'a soutenue dans des entreprises hasardeuses, il m'a libérée du carcan dans lequel j'ai vécu tellement d'années de mensonges. Il a fini ce que tu avais commencé. Il m'a tellement apprit, à propos de ma famille, de mes racines... Il m'a apprit à apprécier la simplicité, la beauté. Il m'a apprit à respecter les croyances, les superstitions sans jamais m'obliger à m'y soumettre. Je lui dois tout, à lui et à Cat.. à tous les O'Hara. J'ai passé trop de temps à me mentir, à vouloir ressembler à ma mère alors que mon sang coulait en Irlande... Libre."

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler Scarlett avec tant de lyrisme, de sentiments, et cette découverte parmi toutes les autres le remplissait de fierté, de bonheur. Elle était vraiment libre, elle s'était trouvée. Pendant un instant il resta silencieux, souriant à cette idée. Bientôt interrompu dans ses pensées:

"A quoi tu penses?"

"Je pense... que tu n'as toujours pas accepté de m'épouser, et s'il faut te supplier je suis prêt à le faire."

Elle sourit, le souvenir de Colum s'adouçissant face à cette remarque. Une fois encore, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son chagrin, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"Supplie moi"

Devant son sourire malicieux, il trouva rapidement une parade:

"Bien madame. Mais plus tard.. Je ne veux pas risquer de reveiller le bébé en me jettant à tes pieds."

Scarlett secoua la tête, elle venait juste de se rappeler de la folie de tout ce qui s'était produit en l'espace d'une journée. Elle avait traversé l'Irlande deux fois, d'abord pour sa robe de mariée, puis pour rejoindre Rhett... Si elle voulait trouver de l'ironie dans cette succession d'evènements, elle était sure de pouvoir le faire... Et de le partager avec Rhett.

"Tu te rends compte, que si je n'étais pas allée à Galway pour faire modifier ma robe de mariée, je ne t'aurais jamais vu?"

Il considéra la question un instant, décidé lui aussi à lui avouer quelle folie l'avait rééllement amené à Ballyhara. Même s'il se doutait que la véritable raison était loin de lui être inconnue:

"Dieu bénisse l'Angleterre, son énorme Reine, et ses Comtes prétentieux!"

Scarlett rit sans se rendre compte qu'elle pourrait reveiller sa fille, posant immédiatement sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir le bruit. Laissant Rhett continuer, le regard à présent perdu dans des souvenirs plus douloureux, dur:

"Quand j'ai prit le bateau à Charleston... Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver, mais j'avais tellement confiance. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu me sauterais dans les bras. Moi qui me suis si souvent amusé de l'arrogance des autres..."

Il laissa échapper un léger rire désabusé.

"J'ai toujours été client de ce genre d'ironies. Même si dans ce cas préçis j'ai bien crû que j'y laisserais ma raison. Quand j'ai lu cet article dans le journal, j'ai cru devenir fou... J'ai passé la journée à boire, tellement que j'ai eu du mal à reconnaitre Bart lorsqu'il m'a rejoint aux champs de course. Biensur il m'a demandé ce qui était arrivé, et, a immédiatement imaginé que j'avais du chagrin pour Anne et le bébé. Je n'ai pas essayé de le contredire. Apres tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire? Que l'idée de te perdre encore une fois m'était insupportable? Que je m'étais battu contre moi même pendant des années pour finalement réaliser que tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, la seule qui me rende assez vivant pour que je redevienne moi-même, et pas l'ombre de mon père? Pauvre Bart... Il était déjà tellement abattu par son propre sort, je me voyais mal partager des états d'âmes qui le dépasseraient de toute façon. Et Anne... Elle était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été... Une excuse. C'est quelquechose qui fait parti de ce dont je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. Pourtant ça m'était égal, j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à toi, et quand je t'ai vue..."

Il s'était mit à parler avec passion, mais son ton était doux, calme, comme s'il parlait de quelquechose de commun. Pourtant dans ses yeux brulaient la petite flamme à laquelle Scarlett tenait tant. Soudain, un petit baillement interrompit son discours, et Cat après s'être frottée les yeux, regarda ses parents avec un oeil interrogateur:

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive dans la ville? J'ai faim."

Le sérieux de la petite fit éclater de rire son père et sa mère, puis Rhett observa, le plus sérieusement du monde également:

"Voila quelquechose que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre."

Ce à quoi Scarlett rit de plus belle, sans que Cat ne comprenne, mais sentant sa mère heureuse elle sourit avec elle.

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir rejoint l'hotel dans lequel Rhett avait quelques jours auparavant reservé une suite, ils avaient commencé à visualiser toutes les possibilités s'offrant à eux et avaient décidé qu'ils resteraient encore quelques jours à Galway. Le temps pour Cat de s'acclimater au changement, et le temps pour Scarlett de régler le problème Fenton avec toute la dignité possible.

Scarlett était en train de baigner sa fille, son petit sourire satisfait toujours présent au coin des lèvres sans même qu'elle ne l'aperçoit. Rhett s'était empressé de lui demander si elle aurait besoin de quelquechose pour elle et Cat, la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de passer l'ayant fait quitter leur maison sans rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

Elle l'envoya chercher sa valise, qu'elle avait laissé sans s'en soucier au Railway Hotel lors de sa fuite précipitée, sa course effreinée pour le rejoindre sans même savoir où il serait. Un détail qui fit rire Rhett, comme elle pensait qu'il le ferait. Mais n'ayant rien pour Cat, elle savait que Rhett se ferait un plaisir de dévaliser chaque magasin de la ville même si cela devait lui prendre la journée... Il avait toujours su ce qui convenait le mieux à sa femme, et... à sa fille.

"Maman..."

"Oui mon ange?"

"Est-ce que mon papa c'est Rhett?"

Le ton avec lequel Cat avait prononcé ces mots, distinctement, ne surprit pas Scarlett outre mesure. Elle avait toujours su que sa fille était dotée d'une intelligence extraordinaire, en dépit des remarques lui signifiant qu'une mère considère toujours son enfant comme étant le plus extraordinaire des joyaux. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela; Cat était rééllement une enfant exceptionnelle et elle était certaine que lui mentir ne servirait à rien. Aussi, souriant, et posant sa fille sur ses genoux pour lui brosser les cheveux après l'avoir enmitoufflé dans une serviette de bain, elle dit:

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ma chérie?"

"Il ressemble à un papa."

La remarque fit rire Scarlett, s'imaginant Rhett rire avec elle.

"C'est vrai, c'est le meilleur des papas du monde."

La petite se retourna pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux, avec, ce que Scarlett identifia comme une attente, un espoir:

"Et c'est mon papa?"

Scarlett se perdit dans le regard émeraude de sa fille, cherchant les mots. Puis, appuyant sa joue contre ses cheveux:

"C'est ton papa mon coeur."

Elle savait qu'anticiper les questions de sa fille en la perdant dans de longues explications ne servirait à rien, pas plus que le mensonge. Aussi le plus simplement possible elle lui dit ces quelques mots, voyant déjà les interrogations se former; prête à y répondre.

"Pourquoi il n'était pas avec nous?"

Elle ne put retenir un soupir, son sourire maintenant désabusé; contemplative:

"Parce que lui et maman ont passé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à se fuir, pour un tas de mauvaises raisons."

"Mais il ne voulait pas être mon papa?"

La question presque desespérée, fit si mal à Scarlett qu'elle serra sa fille contre elle en réalisant que Mélanie aurait fait pareil:

"Oh mais si mon amour, si il voulait être ton papa! Seulement il était loin de nous, en Amérique... Et..."

Comment lui expliquer? Comment lui dire que son père n'avait apprit son existence qu'un jour auparavant? Comment la préserver sans lui mentir? Lorsqu'elle s'était imaginé répondre à ces questions, elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi difficile, de jongler avec ses sentiments. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quoi répondre, quelqun vint à la rescousse... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, mais lui avait entendu une grande partie de la conversation, souriant, masquant des larmes qu'il s'interdisait de verser, trop heureux pour cela:

"Et j'étais occupé à combattre des pirates pour pouvoir te ramener tous ces cadeaux!"

Il entra dans la salle de bain les mains chargées de paquets, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille, applaudissant son arrivée avec bonheur. Puis ajoutant:

"Les pirates c'est comme les vikings?"

Scarlett sourit:

"Pareil, mon ange."

Un sourcil légèrement relevé, Rhett fixa Scarlett:

"Cat est également une experte dans tout ce qui concerne l'histoire de l'Irlande."

Cat s'empressa d'acquieser, son petit menton en avant, fière d'elle:

"Oui, maman m'a apprit, et Colum aussi, et Mrs Fitz, et Billy. Mais Graaine m'a apprit à faire le thé pour de vrai, et maman m'a donné mon service à thé dans ma chambre dans la grande maison. Quand est-ce qu'on retourne dans la grande maison maman?"

Sa reflexion, anodine, enfantine, plongea pourtant ses parents dans le silence. Ils avaient biensur discuté les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, mais si rapidement qu'ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils feraient de Ballyhara. Scarlett refusait l'idée de vendre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus y vivre... Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle y retrouverait une fois qu'elle y retournerait. Une nouvelle pensée douloureuse, dont Rhett s'empressa de la décharger; un récomfort dont Scarlett avait dû se passer durant tellement de temps que la maitrise de son ex-mari la surprit.

"Nous allons d'abord voyager un peu ma chérie. Toi, maman et moi, nous irons au zoo, manger de la glace et des éclairs, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Une nouvelle fois, Cat applaudit avec ferveur tant elle était heureuse de cette perspective, renvoyant Ballyhara au rang des souvenirs abstraits... Au moins pendant un certain temps. Il avait écouté avec tant d'interets les details de la vie de sa fille la nuit précédente, son voyage à Dublin avec Scarlett entre autre, qu'il ne lui fut pas difficile de trouver quels détails pourraient capter son attention. Il vit ensuite Scarlett formuler un "merci" silencieux, et reprenant son rôle de chef de famille avec bonheur, ajouta:

"Je vais redescendre. Je t'ai ramené ta valise Scarlett... Je dois t'avouer que j'avais imaginé avoir toutes les peines du monde pour obtenir du receptionniste qu'il me la rende. Mais il m'a prit pour ton cher Fenton... Il semble que je lui ressemble rééllement autant que tu le dis."

Un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il savait que Scarlett répondrait certainement avec une pointe d'agaçement. Et rien ne lui plaisait plus au monde que de voir son nez se fronçer et son regard devenir aussi perçant que celui d'un chat.

"Vous êtes impossible Rhett Butler! Et vous feriez mieux de descendre nous commander à manger avant que je ne dise quelquechose que vous regrettiez!"

Son prétendu agaçement ne dura qu'un instant tant elle eu du mal à contenir son envie de rire, qui fut communicatif. Et Cat assista avec joie et étonnement à ce spectacle si nouveau, de voir son père et sa mère partager un moment de complicité aussi improbable que déléctable.  
Après quoi Rhett se détourna pour quitter la pièce, son rire profond raisonnant encore dans sa poitrine. Retenu finalement par une petite voix pénétrant son coeur:

"Papa?"

La gorge nouée, il la regarda avec la peur de ne pas savoir retenir ses larmes cette fois. Vivant intensément chaque instant, chaque emotion... Il était mort 5 ans plus tôt, quand il avait décidé de faire sortir Scarlett de son existence, mais en l'espace de quelques heures passées à ses cotés, il avait retrouvé la sensation exaltante d'être, de vivre. Et cette succession d'emotions distinctes, la facilité avec laquelle il passait du rire aux larmes, les surprises que lui reservaient sa femme et sa fille alors qu'il avait cru devoir vivre dans la monotonie Charlestonienne sans plus rien éspérer d'extraordinaire, lui faisait comprendre que lui aussi avait peut-être eu besoin de grandir. Et comme pour Scarlett, il savait que Cat l'aiderait encore à grandir, lui qui avait si longtemps observé la vie avec un regard plein de sarcasmes:

"Oui?"

"Je suis contente que tu sois mon papa."

Oui, Cat l'aiderait certainement à grandir encore un peu...

* * *

Les heures avaient filé avec une étonnante rapidité depuis leur arrivée à Galway, et la nuit les avait rejoint sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Tout était flou, et pourtant d'une évidence parfaite. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, ce qu'ils feraient mais pourtant ils étaient plus sereins qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sans doute parce que comme Graaine l'avait dit plus tôt, réunis leur force se trouvait décuplée. Et sans doute parce que pour la première fois depuis le jour de leur rencontre aux Douzes Chênes, une vie plus tôt... Ils n'avaient pas considéré leur relation comme un tour de force.  
Après avoir diné dans le calme de leur suite, profitant du bonheur inédit d'une vie de famille qu'ils avaient autrefois rejetté par peur de se perdre, Rhett et Scarlett avaient couché leur fille dans la chambre attenante à la leur avant de rejoindre leur propre lit, pour la première fois depuis presque 10 ans.  
Un acte porteur de sens biensur, mais aussi de crainte pour Scarlett, pour une quantité de raisons, parmi lesquelles cet instant de sa vie sans lui qu'elle avait continué à lui cacher... La naissance douloureuse de Cat et ce qui en résultait.

Lorsqu'il la rejoint, Rhett ne put s'empecher de remarquer l'incomfort de sa femme, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à la détourner de pensées qu'il suspectait être identiques aux siennes.

"Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je ne te comprometterai pas avant que tu aies accepté ma demande."

Elle sourit, mais il vit que le coeur n'y était pas, aussi, entrant dans le lit avec une agilité féline, il ne su retenir la question:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scarlett?"

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, fuyant son regard en quète d'un courage qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse son menton dans une tentative desesperée de déchiffrer son expression. Le voyant si inquiet, elle soupira avec une patience maternelle:

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Il n'y a rien de grave. C'est juste... que tout se passe comme si c'était une évidence. Cat... t'aimes déjà éperduement, tu es là avec nous... C'est tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver depuis tellement de temps que c'en est devenu douloureux de l'évoquer même en sachant que tu es là... Et, je ne sais pas..."

Incertain de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, il se prépara au pire; la peur qu'en réalité elle ne finisse par dire que tout ça n'était en rien ce dont elle avait envie. Affichant son eternel sourire charmeur il tenta de dédramatiser, la peur au ventre:

"Tu t'es déjà fatiguée de moi mon coeur?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel si rapidement qu'il eu du mal à contenir un soupir de soulagemenent:

"Ne sois pas stupide... C'est juste que... Je réalise que je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit, que ces 5 années ont été longues et..."

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, cherchant définitivement à se donner du courage, et se dégagea de sous les draps sous le regard d'un Rhett pour le moins surprit. Surtout lorsqu'elle entreprit de soulever sa chemise de nuit. Il rit:

"Mme Butler... Je ne sais pas exactement où vous voulez en venir mais j'ai le sentiment que cela ne risque pas de me dépl..."

Il stoppa net lorsque il aperçu la longue cicatrice balafrant le ventre de Scarlett sur toute sa longueur. Il la fixa un instant, son regard devenant grave à mesure qu'il saisit le sens de cette marque abominable. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle, voyant qu'elle aussi n'avait plus envie de plaisanter. Incapable de trouver les mots, déjà conscient qu'il aurait dû être présent, déjà rongé par cette culpabilité qu'il tentait de masquer avec toutes les petites attentions et le dévouement dont un homme pouvait faire preuve envers sa famille... Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se pardonner cet ultime abandon. Incapable de parler, il préféra laisser à Scarlett le soin d'expliquer l'origine de cette cicatrice:

"Depuis l'instant où tu es revenu j'ai eu peur de te dire... de te montrer cette marque. Je ne la regrette pas, je ne la regretterai jamais même si je devais encore en souffrir parce qu'elle m'a donné Cat; mais... Rhett, ce soir là... Je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. A chaque coup de pied que Cat me donnait, à chaque contraction... Tout le monde était horrifié autour de moi. Pourtant je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que j'allais mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'avais juste peur, que Cat ne survive pas. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire, jusqu'à ce que Graaine arrive. Elle a... elle a fait ça pour que Cat puisse vivre, pour que je puisse vivre."

Elle marqua une pause, observant Rhett avec la certitude qu'il l'aimait, son regard ayant quitté le sien pour se poser à nouveau sur son ventre avant qu'il ne s'en approche pour laisser glisser ses lèvres tout le long de la cicatrice. Ses mains posées de chaque coté de sa taille avec possessivité, murmurant:

"C'est la plus belle cicatrice que j'ai jamais vu mon amour... Et j'en ai pourtant moi même quelques unes qui sont assez charmantes."

Il finit sa phrase dans un sourire, relevant la tête pour obtenir de Scarlett un baiser qu'il reçu aussitôt. Elle n'en était pas rassurée pour autant. Si elle n'avait pas rééllement douté de sa réaction face à cette marque, elle ne savait toujours pas comment il réagirait à ses conséquences. Lui rendant son sourire, tenant son visage entre ses mains et sentant sa machoire puissante se contracter contre ses paumes, elle prit de nouveau une attitude maternelle qui, il le savait, ne présageait rien de bon:

"Ce n'est pas tout..."

Son sérieux le fit se redresser, prêt à entendre le pire, le suspectant déjà. Mais même s'il sentait l'issue venir, il ne voulait pas interrompre Scarlett. Il avait causé cette tragédie par orgueil, il l'avait abandonnée:

"Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Ce qui importait c'était ma survie. Alors elle... Elle a tout enlevé."

Sa chemise de nuit retombée sur son ventre un peu plus tôt, elle fit un geste accompagnant ses mots, inconsciamment. Ses mains tournoyant devant son estomac avec nervosité. Mais il ne la quitta pas du regard un instant. Prêt à la rassurer dès qu'elle lui en donnerait l'occasion:

"Quand elle me l'a dit, je me suis dit que... que ça n'était pas si grave parce que j'avais Cat, et qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé mais..."

Il la saisit par les épaules:

"Scarlett; Cat est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée à tous les deux. Je ne veux rien de plus."

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, baissant les yeux:

"J'avais peur de te le dire, à cause d'Anne... de Bonnie, de tout... toutes ces choses qui..."

Ne parvenant plus à contenir ses larmes elle vint se serrer entre les bras de Rhett:

"Pardonne moi..."

Sourcils froncés, il l'obligea à se relever pour le regarder:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à te faire pardonner? C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné à tout ça. C'est à moi de te supplier de me pardonner... Mon amour..."

Ponctuant sa déclaration de baisers, doux, tendres, sur les joues de Scarlett, sur ses lèvres, sa gorge; il murmura des mots d'amour qu'elle n'avait plus entendu qu'en se remémorant leur derniers ébats après leur naufrage. Cette nuit providentielle où Cat était née d'un amour trop longtemps renié, craint et qui avait sans qu'ils le sachent à l'époque; les conduiraient à prendre des chemins distincts dans le but de leur apprendre dans la douleur quelle chance ils avaient eu de se trouver.

Se laissant bercer par la douceur de l'instant, Scarlett s'abandonna aux bras de son mari... Son mari. Elle n'avait même pas encore saisi jusque là qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés. Malgré les évènements, malgré sa demande faite un peu plus tôt; pour elle tout était comme cela devait être, tout était comme avant. Et cette simple question administrative n'entrait pas en ligne de compte... Ou n'y était pas entrée jusqu'à cet instant.

A contre coeur elle finit par l'interrompre... Sans pour autant prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux:

"Rhett... Je veux me marier ici..."

Biensur, l'habituelle franchise de Scarlett n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, pourtant le contenu de sa remarque le fit stopper net. Son sourcil froncé, il s'écarta de la peau satinée encore offerte à lui:

"Tu es définitivement pleine de surprise mon chou. Que nous vaut cette prise de décision soudaine?"

Elle sourit malicieusement:

"J'étais en train de me dire... que tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'épouse Luke, et... ca pourrait être amusant de faire parler les gens."

L'idée, si elle lui était plaisante, ravivait encore leur passé proche et les embuches encore semées devant eux et leur bonheur à venir. Il n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé la force des paroles de Scarlett quand elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'en cinq années ils avaient vécu des vies entières. Elle avait été sur le point d'épouser un autre homme, qui serait devenu le père de Cat... Lui même avait été marié, et père. Pourquoi? Pour se détacher d'elle ou dans l'espoir ridicule de la voir revenir le supplier? Sans doute les deux, et sans doute avait-elle fait ce choix dans le même but. Le fait est qu'ils avaient mit fin à ces jeux; "Au moins en partie," pensa Rhett en riant doucement.

"Chérie... Je croyais que tu avais grandi?!"

Son amusement évident fit arborer à Scarlett un sourire éclatant, triomphant:

"C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avais besoin de continuer à jouer les forceurs de blocus, non? Nous allons tester l'endurance de l'aristocratie anglaise."

Sa determination fit éclater de rire Rhett tant et si bien qu'ils regardèrent aussitôt en direction de la chambre de Cat avec la certitude de l'avoir reveillée. Pourtant aucun bruit. Ils reprirent:

"Est-ce que le coté pratique de la chose t'influence aussi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Ta robe, mon amour. Tu m'as dit que tu étais venue ici hier pour ta robe de mariée."

Elle hocha la tête pour considérer la question:

"Mmh... J'avoue que cette robe est magnifique, mais il faudrait que je porte la parrure de rubis de la famille Fenton, et... Non ce serait ridicule."

Il sourit:

"Famille Fenton ou pas, je peux t'offrir une parrure de rubis comme l'Angleterre n'en a jamais vu."

Amusée, attendrie, elle passa sa main contre la joue de Rhett:

"Mon chéri... Le seul attrait de ce mariage avec Luke, était, de porter cette robe et cette parrure. Ca m'est égal de t'épouser avec ma chemise de nuit sur le dos ou mes bas multicolores."

Le souvenir de la vente de chevaux, plusieurs années auparavant... Et la vision de ses jupons aux couleurs vives, sa vivacité, sa liberté apparente; tout lui revint en une seconde. Il était redevenu fou d'amour en un instant. Il avait retrouvé la Scarlett qu'il avait surprit en train de briser un vase au Douze Chênes, pleine de vie, d'allegresse. Sa Scarlett.

"J'aime énormément l'idée des bas multicolores, je t'avoue."

Séductive, elle haussa un sourcil en s'approchant de lui, ses lèvres effleurant simplement les siennes:

"Mmh?"

Incapable de résister, même s'il avait une envie extrème de continuer leur petit jeu, il fit frissonner Scarlett en caressant sa bouche avec sa moustache. Il avait toujours adoré lui faire cet effet, et il savait que même durant les années où il ne la possédait pas encore vraiment, ce simple geste la rendait aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Pourtant il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de jouer un peu plus...

"Mr Butler..."

Elle le narguait, délibérement. Quelquechose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait de cette manière. Loin d'elle les jeux du Comté de Clayton, ici elle se sentait aussi féline, aussi femme que le portrait d'elle auquel elle avait mit tant de temps à s'habituer. Une seconde elle se demanda même si sa grand-mère Robillard avait eu le même genre de comportement. Frottant son nez contre le menton de Rhett comme un chat, elle savait qu'elle le rendait fou, et elle aimait ça:

"Je me souviens de ton regard... quand tu m'as vue à Drogheda avec mes jupons rouges et jaunes. Combien de temps tu as passé à m'observer exactement, mmh?"

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas sourire? Il découvrit son sourire éclatant pendant une seconde, se déléctant des caresses faites par cette femme qu'il ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir:

"J'ai toujours su que tu avais tout du chat..."

Elle sourit en embrassant la pointe de son menton, laissant une marque du bout de sa langue. Ses mains glissant le long de bras si puissants qu'elle ne pût s'empecher de se remémorer quelques instants où elle les avait senti la serrer, la protéger du monde et la rendre plus vivante que jamais. Puis laissant échapper un murmure:

"Réponds moi..."

Mais elle fut emportée avec une telle rapidité qu'elle mit un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Rhett l'avait saisi par les bras et l'avait soulevée avec passion, avant de l'allonger en travers du lit, la dominant, la toisant avec malice, appuyé sur son coude. Une pulsion animale, comme elle l'avait si souvent rêvé lorsque seul le vide l'etreingnait. Elle sentait ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses nues, caresser ses hanches, et elle eu du mal à soutenir son regard, à réprimer un gémissement. Quand il entreprit de répondre à sa question, calme, controlant la situation:

"Je t'ai observée assez longtemps pour avoir la sensation que je deviendrais fou si je devais te quitter encore une fois."

"Et tu m'as quittée..."

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux en l'embrassant, la conduisant à se sentir à sa merci avec un plaisir coupable. Puis souriant, il conclut:

"Et je suis devenu fou."

En disant cela il s'attendait à la voir lever les yeux au ciel ou prendre un air faussement agaçé; pourtant il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de sourire en retour, se remémorant les mots de son cousin lorsqu'elle lui avait confié ses malheurs un soir de printemps à Savannah, puis relevant la tête pour lui voler un baiser:

"Dans ce cas je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider à aller mieux..."

**A suivre...**


End file.
